<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Russian by LegerB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641353">White Russian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB'>LegerB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudo sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de abandonar su pecho cuando le miro entrar en el bar, la presencia de Tom en el lugar solo significaba una cosa, problemas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon/Tom (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Russian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paso el trapo a través de la barra eliminado la poca suciedad existente sobre el oscuro mármol antes dar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor atento a cualquier solicitud de los clientes habituales del bar, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía necesitar de sus servicio en aquellos momentos, con cierta alegría miro el desastre oculto tras la barra, la noche estaba resultando especialmente tranquila y no había demasiado trabajo del cual ocuparse, comenzó a llenar el lavavajillas con algunos de los vasos sucios que se habían acumulado a lo largo de su turno, si no había más clientes esa noche seguramente podría terminar su turno más temprano de lo usual e irse a casa y tener una merecida noche de sueño.</p><p>Realmente disfrutaba de tener aquel turno incluso si para el final de la noche termina siendo el único empleado del lugar, la rutina era simple: llegar alrededor de las seis y pasar las siguientes horas atendiendo el bar junto a su compañera usual y un par de meseros, a las diez en punto los meseros se retirarían y su compañera iría a la parte trasera a hacer el inventario de esa noche para marcharse una hora más tarde dejándolo solo hasta la hora del cierre, luego de eso se quedaría solo atendiendo a los clientes más asiduos del lugar y alguno que otro nuevo cliente que decidiera tomar una copa antes de continuar con su camino, cerca de las dos de la mañana el lugar quedaría vacío, a las tres podría marcharse luego de hacer un poco de limpieza y finalmente estaría llegando a su hogar cerca de las cuatro.</p><p>No era un mal horario de trabajo, podía evitar la locura de los fines y pasar la mañanas teniendo la casa para sí mismo.</p><p>Cubrió su boca ocultando un bostezo y dejando que su cuerpo se tensara para luego relajarse disfrutando de la relajante sensación que aquella sencilla acción conllevaba, comenzaba a aburrirse mientras esperaba que el lavavajillas terminara con la primera carga de vasos sucios cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, con una sonrisa se giró en dirección al nuevo cliente, sin embargo aquel gesto pronto se desvaneció al reconocer a la persona que había entrado, su vista se desvió rápidamente en dirección a la cámara de seguridad y luego al recién llegado mientras que una extraña mezcla de nerviosismos y preocupación se apoderaban de él provocándole una desagradable sensación de vértigo que le hizo extender sus manos para aferrarse a la día barra de mármol buscando apoyo, trago saliva mientras observaba a la persona que había atravesado el umbral mirar alrededor explorando el lugar como si buscara encontrar algo, solo esperaba que no fuera a él a quien buscara y si así era, ¿por qué lo haría? No podía recordar algún incidente reciente en particular entre él y sus vecinos con los que ya se había vuelto costumbre pelear, tan solo los incidentes normales, Eduardo discutiendo con Edd por cualquier motivo, Mark harto de las idioteces de los otros y los daños colaterales reclamando por la destrucción y él dejándose arrastrar por Eduardo y Mark en aquellas peleas en un intento de complacerlos y ganarse algo de su respeto.</p><p>Mientras se mantenía atento a las acciones de su vecino, no podía evitar notar su desaliñado aspecto, el ligero enrojecimiento en su rostro su aspecto desencajaba en el lugar con sus desgastados jeans, zapatillas y la sudadera azul que ya parecía formar parte de su identidad, rápidamente se percató de que no era único en haber notado ese detalle, había miradas desaprobatorias y gestos de desagrado en el resto de los clientes sentados en las mesas y que había interrumpidos sus platicas solo para girarse a observa al recién llegado, quizás si la ropa de Tom hubiera sido otra y no luciera como si acabara de salir de alguna palea callejera, habría pasado desapercibido, pese a todo nada parecía amedrentar a Tom en lo más mínimo que claramente se había dado cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.</p><p>—Porque tuvo que ser él —se lamentó maldiciendo su suerte que tras todo sus años trabajando en aquel lugar parecía haber llegado a su fin.</p><p>Mientras continuaba lamentándose pensando en cómo hubiera preferido que fuese Matt o Edd quienes atravesaran aquella puerta, se percató de la indecisión de Tom de acercarse a la barra o tomar una mesa y con ingenua esperanza deseo que se decidiera por mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la barra, por desgracia nunca fue alguien con suerte.</p><p>Sintió su estómago se hundirse y la sangre abandonar su rostro cuando noto como finalmente parecido tomar su decisión y acercarse a su puesto, no era que tuviera alguna clase de pavor a su vecino lo que estaba provocando que en aquellos momentos se encontrara cercar de llamar a Eduardo y rogarle porque apareciera en el lugar (ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en Mark sabiendo de antemano que era más probable que él lo ignorara a que lo hiciera Eduardo); la presencia de Tom significaba problemas, todos en el negocio de la bebidas conocían sus destrozos que se había vuelto leyendas que muchos deseaban que solo fueran eso, sin embargo vivía al lado de Tom y sus amigos, por lo que sabía que todos las esas historias quedarían cortas a la realidad.</p><p>Se forzó a si mismo a poner una sonrisa amigable mientras Tom tomaba asiento, no lucia feliz y eso suponía un terrible presagio para su futuro próximo, sus pensamientos se llenaron de todas aquellas historias que había escuchado de aquellos menos afortunados que él, cosas como el incendio que Tom provoco cuando le dijeron que no tenían más de su vodka favorito o la vez que inicio una pelea que termino en un incidente con la policía y más de la mitad de los clientes de un bar bajo arresto, ahora no solo se hallaba preocupado por el lugar sino también por los clientes y él mismo; sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el estante de botellas comprobando con alivio que aún quedaba suficiente abastecimiento de vodka, aunque no era la misma marca que solía ver a su vecino beber, una brillante idea destaco por sobre todos su fatídicos pensamientos, quizás si le ofrecía un trago de cortesía como una prueba de buena voluntad, podría evitar el peor de los escenarios y terminar su noche con tranquilidad.</p><p>Coloco algunos vistosos hielos completamente cristalinos en un vaso y procedió a preparar la primera bebida que apareció en su mente.</p><p>Dos onzas de vodka y una de licor de café, repaso mentalmente mientras recordaba como aquel era uno de los primeros cócteles que aprendido a hacer, el <em>white russian</em> era una bebida simple pero vistosa que podía resultar demasiado amarga por sí solas, pero no era nada que un poco de jarabe no fuera capaz de solucionar, comenzó a revolver la bebida hasta estar seguro de que sus componentes se hallaban perfectamente mezclados y con cuidado procedió a verter algo de leche evaporada tratando de evitando los líquidos se mezclaran, el interior de la bebida parecía haber atrapado en su interior filos hilos de vapor que bailaban en el interior intentando mezclarse, aprecio su obra con cierto orgullo pese a que había preparado la versión más sencilla de la bebida, su especialidad solían ser cosas mucho más dulces como su versión chocolate o caramelo, pero dudaba mucho que Tom apreciara alguna de ellas, a su parecer su vecino no lucia como alguien que disfrutara de cosas demasiado dulces.</p><p>—Cortesía de la casa —dijo mientras dejaba el vaso frente a Tom.</p><p>Confuso parpadeo un par de veces al mirar la bebida que había sido colocada sin que él la pidiera, entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y fruncido el ceño, nadie daba nada gratis sin esperar algo a cambio y menos aún en un lugar como aquel, dio un largo suspiro cansado y molesto pensando en volcar sus frustraciones en el bartender del lugar, sin embargo, su furia se vio menguada al reconocer al chico tras la barra, no había esperado encontrar a uno de sus vecinos mirándole con aquel gesto amable que muchas veces le había visto tener siempre que estaba alrededor de sus amigos, si hubiera sabido que se encontraría con él en aquel sitio seguramente ni siquiera habría entrado en el lugar, no era que sintiera alguna simpatía en particular por Jon, de hecho le era indiferente en general, el chico era básicamente un fantasma que no se metía con ellos cuando sus otros dos amigos no estaban alrededor, así que en lo que a él respectaba, mientras Jon no se metiera en sus asuntos no tenía razones para fastidiarlo como lo haría con Eduardo o Mark.</p><p>Realizo un pequeño chasquido con la lengua dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su mano, no estaba seguro si debía desconfiar de aquel gesto de buena voluntad, pese a que si vecino no se metiera con ellos cuando estaba solo, eso no borraba el hecho de que no le conocía y quizás se había equivocado sobre él. Desde que sus vecinos habían llegado al vecindario las cosas entre ellos se reducían a peleas constante por la más mínima estupidez, miro la bebida con sospecha, quizás había algo malo con ella y por eso se la había ofrecido, seguramente habría algún truco desagradable esperándole en el momento en que decidiera beber aquel cóctel, no estaba seguro de que esperar; con un gesto malhumorado miro sobre su hombro harto de sentir las desagradables miradas de aquellos pomposos y presumidos sujetos que le habían mirado como si fuera una alimaña en el momento que había cruzado las puertas de aquel bar tan fuera de su liga, todos esos sujetos que le miraban con desprecio parecían haberse olvidado que no eran muy diferente a él, solo un grupo de borrachos viciosos buscando lentamente con alcohol, les dio una sonrisa mordaz decidido a que si tanto les molestaba su presencia se quedaría pese a que había considerado marcharse en un principio sabiendo que eso sería un golpe para su cartera.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo?</p><p>La pregunta distrajo a Tom de sus pensamientos obligándolo a volver su atención en Jon que retorcía un trapo entre sus manos, lucia nervioso y realmente ansioso, pero de alguna forma lejos de encontrar su aptitud irritante le pareció algo un tanto divertido, lo suficiente para que se sintiera tentado a querer hacer algún gesto brusco o gritar, solo para ver cuanto lograba hacerlo saltar, sin embargo prefirió dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, después de todo había recibido un trago gratis y quizás no habría nada malo con la bebida.</p><p>—No, solo que la bebidas de fantasía no son lo mío.</p><p>—Ya veo, aun así, espero que disfrute de su bebida, llame si requiere cualquier otro cosa —hablo con formalidad sintiéndose incomodo con cada una de sus palabras, aquella era la manera en que solía dirigirse a los clientes habitualmente incluso cuando eran más jóvenes que él, pero era raro hacer lo mismo con alguien conocido.</p><p>Manteniendo su fingida sonrisa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su trabajo y rogar porque las cosas se mantuvieran bajo control como hasta el momento.</p><p>—Dos wiskis, niño.</p><p>La gruesa voz de un hombre llamándole desde una de las mesas más próximas le distrajo de su tarea acomodando vasos, asintió sin decir una sola palabra y comenzó a preparar el pedido extrañado de que el hombre no se acercara a la barra como solía hacerlo, no había duda de que la presencia de Tom había cambiado la rutina usual.</p><p>Coloco el pedido sobre una bandeja y se dirigió a donde el anciano que le había llamado le esperaba junto a la mujer que cada noche se reunía con él a beber, recogió los vasos vacíos de las bebidas de la pareja y tomo algunos de pedidos más de otras mesas antes de volver a su puesto y comenzar a cumplir con las órdenes.</p><p>En completo silencio Tom se dedicó a observar cómo Jon volvía a la barra y comenzaba a preparar algunas bebidas que lucía mucho más elaboradas que la que se encontraba frente a él, un vibrante color rojo se asentaba en el fondo del baso y el tope un brillante azul, mientras que en el centro del vaso parecía haber una lucha por qué color dominaría aquella sección que permanecía tan clara como en agua, nunca antes había tenido mucho interés en los tragos de fantasía y la verdad seguían sin despertar su curiosidad por probarlas, en lo personal estaba feliz con cualquier botella de alcohol que le prometiera embriagarlo.</p><p>Por segunda ocasión miro a Jon alejarse de su puesto dejándolo nuevamente solo sobre la barra, con malhumor escucho algunas risas que crisparon sus nervios haciéndolo preguntarse si acaso él sería el causante de las burlas, como fuera, decidió continuar ignorando a las personas a su alrededor.</p><p>Decidido, pero aun desconfiado probo un poco de la bebida, lo primero que sus papilas percibieron fue el insípido sabor a leche con apenas un ligero toque dulzón, aquel cóctel no era nada de otro mundo a su parecer aunque admitía que era bueno, continuo dando pequeños sorbos que cambiaban de sabor a medida que los líquidos se mezclaban, pasando de un insípido sabor lácteo a un mucho más fuerte de café endulzado que dejaba una agradable sensación cálida en su garganta, sonrió con pensando que la bebida era prácticamente su café de todas las mañanas en las que no se levantaba de humor para soportar tonterías desde temprano.</p><p>—¡Hey! —llamo su vecino al tiempo que rápidamente se giró en su dirección con aquella misma sonrisa con la que le había recibido lo que le hizo dudar de la sinceridad del gesto—. Una botella de Smirnoff.</p><p>Hubo un breve momento de incomodo silencio, aquel nerviosismo que había notado en el otro desde un principio parecía haber vuelto mientras apartaba su mirada de la suya y daba un paso atrás.</p><p>—Lo lamento, pero no es una marca que manejemos —mascullo mientras un sudor frió recorría su espalda al ver la mueca de incredulidad en el rostro de Tom, eso era todo, en cualquier momento todo se iría al diablo y terminaría perdiendo su empleo.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes entonces?</p><p>Sus hombros bajaron con cierto alivio al ver que Tom parecía lo suficientemente razonable para aceptar cualquier otra marca, tomo del estante una de las tantas botellas selladas, manejaban algunas otras marcas un tanto más caras que las que le mostraba, pero prefería usarlas para alguna preparación que para su venta directa a menos que alguien las pidiera, sin embargo estaba seguro que lo único que su vecino se conformaría con aquella botella de vodka, después de todo era una buena marca y su precio entraban dentro de lo razonable.</p><p>Tom arqueo una ceja mirando el nombre de la bebida y su decoración de aves y montañas, reconocía la marca, era al menos cuatro veces más cara que la solía beber y considerando el lugar en donde estaba era seguro que el precio sería aún más alto que si la comprara en una licorería, podía marcharse y buscar algún otro lugar en donde beber, pero no quería darle la satisfacción a aquellos sujetos que continuaban mirándolo como si fuera una alimaña, además no estaba de humor para deambula por aquellas heladas calles en búsqueda de otro lugar luego de haber sido expulsado de al menos otros dos bares esa noche, volver a casa aun en sus cinco sentidos o emborracharse en algún rincón esperando no ser arrestado por beber en la vía publica tampoco eran opciones que estuviera dispuesto a tomar.</p><p>—Bien, sírveme algo de eso.</p><p>Observó como una vaso limpio con una generosa porción de pequeños cubos de hielo cristalino era llenado prácticamente hasta el borde con la preciada bebida.</p><p>—Deja la botella —indico cuando el vaso fue colocado frente a él.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto sosteniendo la botella, no era la primera vez que un cliente le hacía aquella clase pedidos y la mayoría de ellos terminaban demasiado ebrios antes de que siquiera lograran terminar la botella, se encogió de hombros accediendo de mala gana a la petición y decidió volver a sus asuntos esperando que el tiempo pasara con rapidez.</p><p>La noche avanzo con relativa tranquilidad, tras un tiempo los otros clientes simplemente decidieron comenzar a ignorar la presencia de Tom y él pareció hacer lo mismo con ellos, se sorprendía cuando los clientes que solían quedarse hasta la hora de cierre se retiraron más temprano de lo habitual hasta que al final solo quedaron él y Tom solos en el lugar.</p><p>Aun le costaba creer que Tom hubiera logrado terminar aquella botella sin problema alguno y fuera capaz de mantenerse consciente, sin embargo cuando le pidió una segunda botella se negó rotundamente a tomar el pedido, pudiera ser que su vecino no fuera exactamente de su agrado de hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro si realmente le desagradaba, pero no estaba en sus planes permitir que se matara provocándose una congestión alcohólica, así que tras una pequeña discusión que estuvo cerca de terminar en desastre encontró la que quizás no fuera una de las mejor de las soluciones, pero al menos era una que funcionaba para ambos, le prepararía una bebida diferente con el contenido de la botella para que al menos pudiera evitar que intentara terminarla toda, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo es que había logrado hacer que aceptara algo así, pero de alguna forma lo hizo.</p><p>El silencio en que se había sumergido el local luego de que el últimos de los clientes se hubiera marchado había comenzado a incomodarlo, aquel era un tipo de silencio al que no estaba acostumbrado, se había vuelto habitual que algunos clientes se acercaran a la barra a hablar o solamente para ser escuchados, pero esa era la primera noche en que nadie se había acercado a la barra, todos parecían querer evitar a la única persona en ella y Tom no había abierto la boca para otra cosa que no fuera ordenar.</p><p>—No deberías beber de esa forma —hablo en voz alta sin esperar ninguna respuesta, tan solo desea algo que rompiera con el silencio.</p><p>Con dificultad Tom levanto la cabeza incorporándose y tratando enfocar su vista en Jon, todo a su alrededor parecía bailar, incluso la copa vacía que tenía frente a él, pero estaba consciente de que pese a su estado aún no estaba completamente borracho, de estarlo ni siquiera le hubiera importado aquel comentario.</p><p>—No es tu asunto como beba.</p><p>Dio un pequeño salto sorprendido de haber recibido una respuesta y por poco derramando el cóctel que se encontraba preparando en aquel momento, tener a Tom mirándolo tan fijamente le hizo creer que su truco había sido descubierto y que finalmente se había dado cuenta que desde hacía un buen tiempo había dejado de darle alcohol y que todo lo que había estado tomando eran cócteles vírgenes.</p><p>—Yo… ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Estoy borracho... así que estoy de maravilla —respondió con una forzada sonrisa.</p><p>—No creo que estas de maravilla y ese golpe debe doler —dijo mientras sacaba un traba nuevo y colocaba un poco de hielo creando una improvisada compresa—. ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>—Una pelea —mascullo de mala gana colocando el hielo sobre su rostro, suspirando con alivio al sentir la frialdad sobre su mejilla hinchada.</p><p>—¿Fue mala?</p><p>—No, solo una pelea estúpida más.</p><p>Parecía haber algo más tras esa palabras, pero no estaba seguro de que debiera insistir con el tema.</p><p>—Realmente se hizo bastante tarde —comento en un intento de cambiar de tema.</p><p>Un tanto confuso Tom miro a su alrededor notando finalmente que se encontraban solos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que aquello había sucedido.</p><p>—Debería irme.</p><p>—¿Irte? —parpadeo confuso, ¿hablaba enserio? Incluso si hacía tiempo había dejado de darle alcohol estaba seguro de que Tom ni siquiera podría salir caminando por su cuenta.</p><p>—¿No debes cerrar?</p><p>—Hace bastante tiempo que está cerrado, pensé que podríamos ir a casa juntos.</p><p>—Como colegiales —rió de buena de solo imaginar aquella tontería.</p><p>Su rostro enrojeció ante la idea, de cierta forma la encontraba vergonzosa recordando que cuando Eduardo era más amable solían tomar su mano al hacer su camino de regreso a casa o al menos eso fue hasta que comenzó a volverse justo como era actualmente, empujándolo cada vez que se acercaba demasiado y diciéndole que debería dejar de actuar como un mocoso, saco de su mente aquellos recuerdos, por supuesto que no, era una tontería pensar que ambos irían a sus casas tomados de la mano como si fueran niños.</p><p>Miro a Tom, su mejilla se había hinchado a medida que el tiempo pasaba, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía perdido y que en todo aquel tiempo había bebido como si intentara que el alcohol borrara todos los pensamientos de su mente, de cierta forma le preocupaba, pudiera ser que no fuera exactamente un santo y en más de una ocasión había hecho cosas de las que no se enorgullecía (aunque la mayoría de esas veces las cosas terminaban realmente mal para él), pero sabía cuándo alguien necesitaba ayuda y estaba dispuesto a darla incluso si era un hecho de que si los papeles se invirtieran Tom ni siquiera haría lo mismo por él, quizás limitar su consumo de alcohol de esa noche y asegurarse que llegara seguro y a salvo hasta su hogar no fuera la gran cosa, pero al menos era algo.</p><p>—Bueno, somos vecinos y quiero estar seguro de que llegues a seguro.</p><p>Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron con suspicacia, sintiéndose cada vez más alerta pese a su estado, no conocía mucho de Jon, nada en realidad, sin embargo, si tenía algo claro es que era el más tonto e ingenuo de sus tres vecino, pero algo debía tener para que Mark y Eduardo vivieran con él.</p><p>—Claro, porque somos maravillosos vecinos, ¿cierto?</p><p>Había cierta amenaza en aquellas palabras que le hicieron cuestionarse sobre el repentino cambio de actitud del otro y por segunda vez a lo largo de noche comenzó preocuparse verdaderamente por su seguridad, quizás Tom fuera mucho más peligroso ebrio que sobrio y se había relajado demasiado.</p><p>—No, lo somos —dijo con sinceridad sabiendo que era estúpido negar eso.</p><p>—Exacto.</p><p>—Pero estas demasiado ebrio para que te deje ir por tu cuenta.</p><p>Escuchar esas palabras fue como recibir un golpe del que no podía defenderse, ellos no se llevaban bien, eso era un hecho, ¿acaso Jon pensaba continuar fingiendo toda aquella amabilidad? El bar ya había cerrado, no tenía razones para continuar actuando como si le importara y sin embargo de alguna forma encontraba sus palabras sinceras, quería creer que Jon tenía algún motivo oculto, nadie era bueno con otros a menos que tuviera algún interés personal, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente estaba creyendo que sus acciones eran sinceras? Quizás porque por lo poco que lo conocía lo consideraba un idiota que no podría planear ninguna artera trampa como seguramente lo harían sus otros amigos o porque de alguna forma ver su rostro casi infantil lo hacían ver como un buen chico que simplemente tenía las amistades equivocadas.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>¿Estaba preguntándole porque estaba ofreciéndose a llevarlo a casa o porque lo estaba haciendo? Eso era lo mínimo que cualquier persona con un poco de decencia haría, era normal preocuparse por otros, especialmente cuando se trataba de alguien conocido incluso si su relación no era exactamente la mejor.</p><p>—Es lo que cualquiera haría.</p><p>—Eres realmente estúpido —dijo soltando una risa desganada e incómoda.</p><p>—A veces lo soy, supongo —no estaba molesto por ser llamado estúpido, él mismo admitía que solía serlo, pero era preocupante pensar que algo que debiera ser normal para cualquier persona no pareciera serlo para Tom, era triste pensar en ello y se preguntó si acaso Tom seria como Eduardo, desconfiando de cada persona que apareciera en su vida a la espera del momento en que revelara sus verdaderas intenciones, bueno él no podía culpar a su amigo de su actitud considerando como fueron las cosas cuando eran estudiantes, pero ¿qué habría hecho que Tom se volviera de aquella forma?—. ¿Quieres la última bebida? Aunque creo que se arruino un poco —menciono al ver como los líquidos se habían mezclado.</p><p>Ya había olvidado que se hallaba preparando un nuevo cóctel y se alegraba de que al menos tuviera una excusa para cambiar de tema, se conocía demasiado como para saber que una vez que algo se metía en su cabeza era probable que terminara abriendo la boca y metiendo la pata como solía hacerlo siempre que daba una observación en el peor de los momentos, y definitivamente comenzar a hacer preguntas demasiado personales a Tom, el vecino con quien había peleado desde que se mudarán a las casa de al lado, no era una de sus ideas más inteligentes.</p><p>Tom asintió a la propuesta sin deseos de seguir hablando, el repentino cambio de tema fue suficiente para saber que su corta platica había llegado a su fin y no tenía quejas al respecto.</p><p>Comenzó a hacer los últimos pendientes por que pudiera irse, no había mucho que hacer, había adelantado gran parte del trabajo considerando que aquella fue una noche realmente tranquila, casi quería reír pensando que sus planes de ir a casa temprano y como estaba retirándose una hora más tarde de lo usual.</p><p>—Parece que no queda nada más por hacer —anuncio con orgullo mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>Salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar en dirección al pequeño estacionamiento en la parte trasera del bar en donde su auto estaba estacionado, ambos se estremecieron ante el repentino cambio de temperatura.</p><p>—Eres demasiado agradable para ser amigo de esos idiotas.</p><p>Murmuro Tom reclinándose en el asiento del copiloto entrecerrando los ojos sintiéndose adormecido.</p><p>—Son mis mejores amigo —se apresuró a decir un poco molesto por que Tom hablara de aquella forma de sus amigos—. Y cuando los conoces son realmente agradables.</p><p>—Me cuesta creer eso.</p><p>—Si, supongo que puede ser un poco difícil de creer, pero lo son —no iba a hablar mal de sus amigos, ni quería que otros lo hicieran, los dos tenían defectos lo admitía, Eduardo era agresivo y malhumorado, pero siempre estaba ahí para sacarlo problemas y Mark, aunque solía ser bastante distante nunca le había negado su ayuda—. Tus amigos tampoco parecen exactamente buenos.</p><p>—Algunas veces lo son, aunque no siempre —especialmente cuando Tord estaba involucrado, solo bastaba que él apareciera para que se volviese invisible para sus amigos—. La mayor parte del tiempo son idiotas.</p><p>Pudo notar la melancolía y la decepción en aquellas palabras, siempre pensó que sus vecinos eran unidos, así que escuchar eso le hacía sentir mal, quizás había sucedido algo malo entre sus vecinos y por eso Tom se había terminado buscando un bar en donde ahogar su penas.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir alguna vez, no tengo que trabajar mañana, así que..., quizás podríamos salir a comer algo o ver una película.</p><p>—Eso suena como un cita. No pensé que fueras de los que dan el primer paso.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa dándose cuenta que realmente parecía que estuviera pidiéndole una cita, ese en definitiva no era su plan y estaba seguro de que Tom seguramente iba a pensar que estaba intentando aprovecharse de él por su estado, nuevamente había metido la pata intentando hacer algo bien.</p><p>—Yo… no…</p><p>—¿No qué? —pregunto tranquilo entreabriendo los ojos, aun con la poco luz que llegaba lograr desde las farolas de las calles podía notar la expresión casi horrorizada de Jon.</p><p>—¿No estas molesto?</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Trago saliva, realmente Tom no parecía molesto, ni siquiera daba señales de encontrarse incomodo ante la idea de que pareciera que lo estaba invitando a salir, quería hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, se sentía demasiado aturdido con la idea de que Tom estaba bien con la idea de salir con otro chico.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —pregunto aun sintiéndose demasiado aturdido por la revelación.</p><p>—¿Tú quieres?</p><p>—Si —respondió con timidez pensando que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento.</p><p>—Supongo que tenemos una cita entonces. </p><p>Se sorprendió a si mismo al notar que una parte de él realmente estaba feliz por aquello y sin embargo no podía evitar cargar con cierto sentimiento de decepción al ser consciente de que Tom estaba ebrio y que seguramente ni siquiera recordatoria ese momento, cerro los ojos y suspiro, realmente esperaba estar equivocado y que aquella cita no fueran solamente palabras en el aire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>